Bantam's Choose Your Own Adventure series of books was an interactive storybook series that allowed the reader to take a role relevant to the unfolding adventure of the story. Such stories are told from the second person point of view with the reader making choices that determine the main character's actions and the plot's development.
The stories were generally formatted so that reader faces two or more options shortly after the story begins. This leads to more options and ultimately to one of many endings. When an option is presented and chosen by the reader, the reader flips to a chapter indicated by a unique number. The format results in an unpredictable story and the possibility of multiple readings.
The board game genre includes modular board games wherein play occurs upon a modular board that is composed of multiple pieces, often tiles or cards. In many such games, board placement is randomized, leading to different possibilities for strategies and exploration. The layout of the board and the gameplay changes significantly from one game to the next. Some modular board games feature players drawing terrain tiles randomly from a common deck and adding them to the board made up of tiles previously drawn and played. The drawings and playing of terrain tile builds a board that can constitute a map or expanse of terrain.